The display module in electronic devices such as cellular telephones and PCS telephones that are currently available are typically assembled using traditional lens assembly process such as a multi-step process performed by different machines required to be used to produce the lenses and assembled into a housing by secondary processes using common bonding method of lens assembly such as typically two-sided adhesives, thermal glue and liquid glue. Polymeric materials are usually used in the assembly. Such methods are both expensive and the overall assembly tends to be bulky.
In the foregoing, there is therefore a need to find ways to simplify the assembly process with simpler lens materials and to reduce the cost of the assembly process.